Nicolas Tamichi
"No problem! If there is a problem that dare threatens my world, I'll be there to save it!" Nicolas Tamichi (ニコラス タミチ, Nikorasu Tamichi) also known as by his stage name, Eazy-Michi (イジー・ミチ, Ijī Michi) is the main character and protagonist of the Magical Boy Nicolas series. He is a kind and lovable boy who is the leader of his group, Heroes Of Hiroo When meeting with Taruo, he made a contract with him into becoming a Magical Boy and defeating aliens and protecting the city of Hiroo. He also serves as the first official mascot of Sprocket Rocket Entertainment. According to Mahou Shounen Nicolas: Portable, one of his transformations is the God Tamichi, which he uses it to revive his friend, Kiiro and to kill King Venom Alien Personality Nicolas is seen to be a happy, kind and lovable boy who helps anyone in Hiroo to the best of his ability, but is also known for leading his hip hop rap group. When he's with his friends and his girlfriend, he always has a good attitude towards his friends. Appearance Nicolas is an 18-year-old boy with bright pink hair and has pink eyes. School Uniform Nicolas' school uniform has a white shirt, grey tie, dark grey pants and darker grey shoes. Magical Boy Nicolas' Magical Boy outfit has a golden Diamond Necklace wrapped around his neck, a white shirt, pink short-sleeved tank-top jacket, white gloves with pink trims, pink knee jeans, white socks and red boots. Heroes Of Hiroo Nicolas' Heroes Of Hiroo outfit has a black cap with the white text that has "Hiroo" on it, golden necklace, white t-shirt, darker grey jeans and darker grey shoes. He also wears his sunglasses, black leather jacket, and black finger-less gloves. Casual In Nicolas' casual outfit, he wears a pinkish-red t-shirt, dark blue jeans and black shoes. God Tamichi Nicolas' God Tamichi form shows he has light pink hair, golden eyes, white school jacket and white shirt. He also has a white tie, except for the pink on the tie. Also wears white jeans, pink socks and white boots. Trivia *Nicolas Tamichi was an inspiration from Madoka Kaname. **According to Arc 1, when forming the Heroes Of Hiroo group at Hiroo Academy High School, he put two tables together, 4 chairs, and a desk where the two tables were, and when he got a red armband and wrote "Chief" on it, he could be an inspiration from Haruhi Suzumiya. ***The Heroes Of Hiroo was not just an after school club. It had been turned into a rap group, which he and his band-mates were known as "The World's Most Heroic Group", which he is an inspiration from Eazy-E of N.W.A. *According to Fireball Studios, he is a second-party character. *Nicolas' Magical Boy form uses a bow and arrow and even a pink wand that can make any enemy disappear and fade. Gallery Magical Boy Outfit = Nicolas Tamichi (Magical Boy).png |-|School Uniform = Nicolas Tamichi (School Uniform).png |-|Heroes Of Hiroo = Nicolas Tamichi (Heroes of Hiroo).png Swagical Boy Eazy-Michi.png |-|Casual = Nicolas Tamichi (Casual).png Category:Characters